


Gorgeous (Coliver)

by buchvnan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Coliver, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neighbors, Not Canon Compliant, Oliver Hampton POV, POV Connor Walsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchvnan/pseuds/buchvnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver moves in a new appartment, which happens to be the one right next to Connor's. Their relationship is a bit complicated at first, but then they get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free & Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. Say hello to my first coliver fic, and more importantly my first fic written in english, which is only my second language (so I apologize if there are any mistakes). I have written some stuff before, but it's a LOT harder in a foreign language, so please be niceeee. :)  
> Oh, and the title is a reference to the song "Gorgeous" by X Ambassadors !

Unlike what everyone around him seems to assume, Oliver Hampton is not a control freak. He is in fact a lonely person, with a very low esteem of himself. And because of that he's got used to staying in his comfort zone, even now – approaching the age of 30. He is good at his job, even though he doesn't really like to talk about it, because he doesn't want his friends and family to think that he is a nerd.

He started creating his daily routine when he was twelve and his mom told him he had to start wearing glasses. His parents weren't poor, but they weren't rich either so there obviously was a kid at school who had cooler glasses than he did. People didn't usually notice him, but that one time someone made a joke about the way he looked, and Oliver never really got over it.

And that's when it all started. The anxiety, the insecurities. There was no harassment though, no one ever hit him or anything, his classmates weren't even mean to him. However, he was the nerdy kid, always sitting in the front row of the class, who knew most of the answers but never spoke loud enough for anyone to hear.

The worst part of it all – as far as Oliver was concerned – was girls. Everyone always teased him because he blushed all the time, as soon as someone talked to him he could feel his face heating up. The only way he could feel like he was in control was when he planned everything. So that's what he started doing. He even went on several dates, and some of them turned out good, but people always thought he was cute and no one ever took him seriously.

Well, some did. He got into some serious relationships, especially after he realised that he liked boys. He even came out in front of approximately thirty people, during a Christmas family dinner a few years back, by accident. He was actually yelling at his sister because she kept saying that their cousins (girl) friend was constantly staring at Oliver. He didn't blush when even his grandfather started cheering very loudly – or maybe he did, but it was hot and everyone had a bit too much to drink that night.

Even now, Oliver can't seem to stop comparing himself with every guy he ever sees whether it's in a bar, at work, or on the street. And he hasn't been with someone in a while, and it's beginning to get to him a bit. His friends at work keep telling him to just get drunk and hook up with someone, but that's not how he likes to do things. Well, the hooking up part isn't that bad (obviously), but he always feels shitty afterwards.

But today has been a special day for the 27-years-old. He's just moved into his new apartment, after living with a lady friend of his for 5 years. They're still pretty close to each other, Emily is a very nice person and she's been helping Oliver a lot in the past few years. But now she's going to live with her boyfriend, and the IT guy is completely okay with it because he's made new friends at work, and he's starting to really enjoy going out with them after a long day at the office.

He hasn't planned anything for tonight though. And unpacking his stuff has made him more tired than he'd thought it would, so he's decided that he's probably going to stay home and try to get used to his new environment. He even thinks about introducing himself to his neighbors, but he can't hear a single sound coming through the paper thin wall. Instead, he cracks open a beer and sits down in his old couch. It's one of the few things that he's kept from the appartment he was still living in until this morning.

It must be around two in the morning when Oliver is woken up from his slumber by a slamming door. That's also when he realises that he's fallen asleep on the couch. He switches the TV off and gets closer to the wall. He tries to listen closely but all he can hear are the sounds of someone coming home after a day at work. A heavy bad being dropped right by the door. A jacket being hung to a coat rack – that is most likely situated at the exact spot where Oliver is standing, on the other side of the wall. Shoes being carelessly thrown around. A fridge being opened and then closed, a bottle being uncapped.

Oliver knows it's a man, because then the TV is switched on and he hears someone singing. He imagines a (single) handsome 40-years-old teacher who spends his evenings reading books until late at night. He sees a very tidy appartment, the walls painted with light colors. He nearly falls asleep again, laying down on the floor with a stupid smile on his face. But before he does that, he removes his glasses, rubs his tired eyes and then he takes off his clothes and goes to bed.

Just to say, Oliver Hampton is not a control freak. He is just lonely and he often dreams about meeting the person who will help him get out of his daily routine.


	2. Stranger

Although it's sunday and Oliver could use some sleep, it's around 9 when he gets out of bed. After a quick shower, he turns his music on and starts to mentally plan what he is going to do that day. He knows he shouldn't plan so much in advance, because then he'll get upset about not being able to do everything he wants. But he can't really control himself.

Just when he's finished putting all his books on his shelf, he hears someone knocking on the door. He puts the box he's just picked up back on the table next to him, and walks up to the door. A brown-haired man, who seems to be a few years younger than Oliver, happens to be on the other side. The IT guy raises his eyebrows, wondering what this (really handsome) guy is doing on his doorstep at 9:30am.

'Hey, would you mind turning the music down a bit ?', he says, apparently barely awake.  
'Sure. I'm sorry', Oliver answers, already feeling his face heating up. 'Goodnight then, I guess.'  
'Yeah', replies the other without even looking back at Oliver.

Oliver closes the door way before his mysterious neighbor has gone back inside his own appartment. He's so ashamed that he spends the next 5 minutes sitting on his couch, mentally calling himself an idiot. He's just ruined everything with his new neighbor, who, Oliver can't help but notice, is extremely hot. He's no teacher though, most probably a student, by the look of it.

The young man hasn't felt this uncomfortable in a while. He doesn't even dare to make a single noise, and simply turns off his music. When he looks at the clock again, it's nearly 1pm, and that's when he realises that he's really hungry. He doesn't have anything to eat here yet, so he gets his coat and grabs his keys.

He keeps thinking about his conversation with the student. He was rude, but at the same time, Oliver can't blame him. He would've hated to wake up to someone singing, probably badly. Oliver likes singing. He does it all the time, without even realising it. But anyway, he keeps thinking that he's done something wrong.

When he's on his way to go back to his place, he finds himself wondering if his neighbour will be at the door, wanting to apologize for acting like such a killjoy – but no one is here when he gets out of the elevator. 'I knew it', he tells himself. When he closes the door and starts cooking, he realises how empty and lonely he really feels.

He decides to invite some of his friends over, so that he won't have to spend the evening alone, and also because he really wants to show them his place. The first person who replies to his text is Emily, and she tells Oliver that she will bring her boyfriend with her. Oliver has met the guy, and he seems really nice. She also asks him if she can bring two of her co-workers, because she really wants him to meet them.

He actually feels a lot better, just thinking about meeting new people. He eats alone and in silence, but his mind is focused on the details of his little party. However, he can't help but hear his neighbour when he gets out of bed and switches his television on. Oliver decides to go out again, to buy some more food for tonight. Just when the doors of the elevator close, the IT guy sees the brown-haired student walk out of his own appatment to knock on Oliver's door. He wants to say something, tell him that he is right here, but no sound comes out of his mouth.

Sure, he could go back and listen to what the guy has to say. But then, Oliver is pretty sure he'll be too upset to get ready, and his friends will show up and he will be freaking out, and sorry for himself. So he doesn't go back, and buys some stuff to take care of his guests.

This little unexpected party happens to be exactly what Oliver needed to start feeling at home in his new appartment. All these familiar faces remind him that he is not alone. Plus, there's this guy, one of Emily's co-workers, who seems to already be into him.

Next thing he knows, Oliver is alone with the guy in his empty appartment, with their clothes on the floor next to the bed. The 30-year-old is pretty wasted, so he doesn't really know what he is doing, but it's definitely one of the best nights he's had in a while.

At least, that's what he thinks at the moment. There is not doubt that he is going to regret hooking up with the man in the morning, and right before he falls asleep, Oliver wonders if he and his friends were making a lot of noise earlier tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go ! it's taken me a little while to finish writing this one because i was busy with school, but i hope you like it. let me know what you thinkkk. :)


	3. Naked

Christopher ? Or was it Matt ? He knew this was a bad idea. Oliver has been awake for half an hour now, but he doesn't dare open his eyes, because he can't remember the name of the man he's spent the night with, and he's so ashamed that he prefers hiding. At first he thought the stranger might have left, but unfortunately Oliver knows what an empty appartment sounded like, and he knows that his appartment is not empty right now.

A few minutes (which felt like hours) pass, the man shifts from his previous position and gets up – Oliver feels the mattress moving. He then hears the stranger picking up his clothes, putting them on, and few minutes later he hears him closing the door. And just when he is just about to go back to sleep, someone knocks.

After considering the idea of ignoring the person on the other side of the door, Oliver realises he won't be able to sleep until he knows who it is. So he puts he clothes and glasses back on, and walks towards the door. He is convinced that it is Emily's friend, and that he has forgotten something, so he looks around to see if he notices any unusual item – which he doesn't.

'Oh... hi !' he says after recovering from the shock of seeing his neighbour in front of him.  
'Hello.' he replies with a low, sexy voice.  
'What can I do for you ?'  
'Well, last night I promised myself that I would come to tell you that you were really loud with your friends', he started with a smirk that made Oliver feel extremely uncomfortable. 'But then I couldn't help but hear you with your boyfriend, and I assumed you two were having a good time so I didn't want to annoy you.'  
'Mh, okay ?' Oliver lets out, unsure about what to say.  
'So... First, your guests should learn to be quiet – you too by the way. But my actual point is, is he your boyfriend ?'  
'What !?'  
'I didn't know you were that kind of guy, I thought you were one of these freaks who are so committed to their job that they never have fun.' he explained, not giving up on his confident tone.  
'That kind of guy ?'  
'I'm just joking, don't freak out. Just... try to be quieter next time, okay ?'

The grin he wears the whole time they're talking keeps Oliver from finding the words to answer, so he just nods and smiles nervously. He feels ashamed – mostly because this guy apparently remembers more about last night than Oliver does.

After both him and the mysterious student go back in their own appartment, Oliver's phone vibrates on his nightstand. He gets closer and, when he reads the name, he can't help but feel ashamed – again. So his name was Steve. He apparently had a good time and didn't get suspicious about the older man's sleeping act. He jumps when his ringtone fills the silence that hung over the room. He doesn't know what to do so he picks up.

'I knew you were awake.'  
'Well, yes I am', Oliver says, and he calls himself an idiot a few seconds later. 'And you're gone', idiot, again.  
'Yes I am. Had to go to work.', Steve laughs. 'Did you get my text ?'  
'I did.'  
'So ?', man, his voice is so deep, Oliver thinks. 'Would you mind meeting me after work tonight ?'  
'Actually, huh, I have something planned tonight.'  
'Ollie, if you don't want to see me again, I get it. Just tell me, don't get my hopes up.'  
'I know, sorry', he pauses. 'It's just... I'm not used to this. And I had a nice time, but... I can't right now, I need some time. Okay ?'  
'Okay', the man replies, obviously disappointed even though he tries to hide it. 'Just call me if- when you're ready. Deal ?'  
'Deal.'

That day, Oliver doesn't feel as guilty as he thought he would. He spends his extra day off outside, visiting his new neighbourhood and trying to get used to so much change. He comes home early, because he has to go back to work tomorrow, and he doesn't want to be tired – because then, his co-workers are going to make fun of him and ask him who he spent the night with.

But, even with all the goodwill in the world, Oliver doesn't fall asleep until early in the morning – only to hear his alarm a few hours later. And with good reason, because his neighbour – the same one who told him to be quieter – has invited a "friend" over this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL INSPIRED. I'm posting this chapter now because I don't want to make you guys wait, but just so you know, I'm currently writing the next one !


	4. Loveless

Oliver has to try really hard not to hurt anyone this morning. He is tired, everyone has noticed it, and everyone is asking questions. Because they know that he is the kind of guy who is always serious – too serious – who goes to bed early because he doesn't want to be tired. Jeffrey, who works in the office right next to Oliver's knocks on his door just to ask him if, quote : 'the guy was even worth it'.

Maybe he was. Maybe Oliver should've said yes about meeting Steve again. But the actual reason why Oliver is so tired – and pissed off – is his neighbour, and he isn't worth it. During his lunch break, the 30-year-old realises that he's been blinded by the fact that the student is good-looking – and knows it. In fact, Oliver is almost certain that he's been using it to get what he wanted.

So at the end of the day, the IT guy comes to the conclusion that his neighbour is an asshole. He even regrets leaving his old appartment, and he wonders how he is going to deal with this issue. He feels himself getting nervous. He tries to calm down, turns the music up in his car and drives through the city. He even chooses to make a detour to make sure he's not going to freak out once he is alone again.

He tells himself that it's just a bad day. He is tired, in a bad mood, and hurt. He doesn't exactly know why, but he blames it all on his neighbour, even the fact that he doesn't feel at home. Even the fact that he hates his co-workers. Even the fact that he wants to cry. He feels stupid, so he mentally tells himself to shut up, and gets into the elevator. And when he gets out, he comes face to face with the student.

'Oh, hey !'  
'Go away...'  
'Connor', he adds.  
'What ?'  
'My name is Connor. And yours is Oliver.'  
'Congratulations. Now, go away Connor', Oliver manages to say without looking at the younger man.  
'Ohhh, what have I done to upset you so much ?' he asks.  
'I've had a bad day, just leave me alone, would you ?'  
'Tell me', the student insists.  
'You really want to know ? Okay. So apparently you heard me having sex with some stranger, which I feel extremely ashamed about, because I don't remember anything while you do. And then, you keep me awake all night with your pornstar moans, and I'm supposed be okay with it !?'  
'Wow, calm down', he starts, his grin disappearing – only for a few seconds. 'First, they weren't my pornstar moans, they were the other guy's. Also, if it can make you feel better, I don't remember his name either.'  
'I don't give a f-'  
'I know, I'm just trying the brighten the mood. I know what I did was wrong, I asked you to be quiet and then I made just as much – if not more-'  
'Definitely more', Oliver cuts him off.  
'Okay, more noise. It wasn't fair, I get it. And if I told you about not remembering his name, it's because I can tell that you're feeling bad about it.'  
'What about we just make an agreement about keeping the volume down a bit, and we keep our personal feelings for ourselves', Oliver says, feeling more and more annoyed by the student.  
'Works for me.'

And apparently it does work.

A few weeks pass and Oliver gradually starts to feel comfortable in his appartment. He even makes friends at work, especially with a new guy. They go out together sometimes, mostly on weekends. Oliver hears the gossip, about him and Jack being a couple, but that's not true. They're just friends, Jack is even married. Oliver throws a few parties at his appartment, and he makes sure he isn't too loud. He tries the hooking up thing once more, a few weeks after his argument with Connor. But he decides that it's not for him, although he still feels lonely.

On the other side of the wall, there are some improvements as well. Connor decides to get his life back together, he stops going out every night – he still does on the weekend though. He studies, he works hard, but he also feels lonely. It's not the same kind of lonely. Oliver isn't actually alone, he has friends and a family, but he thinks that, because he doesn't have a boyfriend, no one likes him. However, Connor is alone. He hasn't talked to his family in a while, apart from his sister. He doesn't trust Laurel, Wes, Asher, or Michaela. He hates Annalise. He keeps meeting new people but he never keeps them in his life.

It's even got to the point where his favourite moment of the day is when he bumps into Oliver in the elevator, every morning, and they talk until each of them has to go his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I wanted to post this chapter, because no one commented on the last one, so I thought maybe you were all waiting for the next chapter ahah.  
> I hope you're all okay with the ellipsis, and also that you still like the story. I'm not really sure about this one, I just realised that there's not much happening. So chapter 5 should be here soon ! Make sure you let me know what you think. xx


	5. Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First : I apologize for making you all wait so long, I've been busy with school and I had absolutely no inspiration for this fic. But lately I've been writing a bit, so now my writer's block is gone and I think I'm back. I have exams coming up, so I think I won't be posting a lot, but I wanted to give you a little something before I disappear again.  
> Second : Thank you for all your nice comments, they really mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter ! xx

At the end of the first semester, Connor doesn't know if it's worth it anymore. His sleeping pattern is a mess and he hates the competition that has been going on between him and the rest of the Keating 5. He keeps getting called a slut – which he is, and he knows it – but he is getting older and he doesn't want to spend his life alone. He's not exactly sure, but he thinks he wants to come home to someone, to hear about their day, to tell them about his, and he definitely doesn't want to fall asleep on his own anymore.

Anyway. It's late right now, and Connor is just convinced that everything about his life is wrong because he is tired. In fact, there is a silver lining. Annalise is successful. She doesn't always do what is right, and sometimes she puts her interests first, but the fact is that she is extremely successful at basically everything she does, therefore Connor and the four other students are lucky to be working with, or rather for her.

Also, following his (kind of) argument with Oliver a couple of weeks back, he decides that he will no longer bring his conquests back to his place, because then there won't be any problem with the noise he's making, and also because he doesn't like to have people over, let alone strangers.

Oh, and Connor also wonders if he has feelings for Oliver. He used to think he was probably just a nerd, because he never smiled and seemed to be obsessed with his job. The student knows he's a jerk, just for even thinking that, but at least he doesn't anymore. And since he noticed that the highlight of his day was his conversation with his neighbour in the morning in the elevator, he is dying to know more about him. And it scares him. A lot. Because he is still his vain and proud self that doesn't want to admit that he needs someone by his side.

And he is not sure that Oliver wants the same thing. In fact, he is almost certain that he doesn't. The only things they talk about are the weather, their jobs, what they watched the night before, and so on. They don't even know about each other's family, hobbies, favourite band, TV show. And weirdly enough, Connor doesn't have the courage to start a real conversation with the man. He is always so confident, but everytime the elevator doors close in front of him, he loses the ability to find an interesting subject.

He stills goes on dates, though. He meets new people, and that's kind of good. However he doesn't get to know them, for the most part he doesn't even remember their names. But he has a good time everytime, and it outweighs the fact that everyone thinks he's a slut.

Oliver also moves on in his life, and to be honest he doesn't really pay attention to Connor. He still notices that he is really sexy, and handsome, and pretty, but that's not the first thing he sees in him. He actually thinks the law student has a messier life than he does – that's how he sees him. The actual point is, Oliver no longer thinks Connor is better than him just because he is good-looking.

And he's been feeling a lot better in his own skin since he's realised this. He's still awkward and shy, and he still has a rather low self-esteem, but not to the point where he hates himself everytime he talks to a man. And that's quite an achievement.

'Hello !' Oliver says cheerfully, as the elevator doors closes right behind him.  
'Hi', replies the brown-haired student, with a more serious tone.  
'You alright ?'  
'Mh ?' he says, raising his eyebrows and looking up. 'Yup, I'm alright. I was just thinking...'  
'What ?' he asks, the doors opening.  
'Nothing. Nevermind. Have a nice day !' Connor lets out, before smiling and getting out of the elevator.

Oliver actually thought that the student was going to ask him something, for once. But he doesn't think about it too much, because he is almost late for work. When he gets there, Jack is waiting in his office with two cups of coffee. Oliver can't help but think that this day seems to be starting really well.

'Morning, gentleman'  
'Morning Oliver', starts the older man. 'I'm here to invite you for dinner tonight. My wife wants to meet the only friend her sad excuse for a husband made in a month.'  
'Let me check my busy agenda', Oliver jokes, pretending to read through the blank pages of an agenda he actually got from his mother for his birthday. 'Nope, I'm free tonight !'  
'Pick you up at 8, okay with you ?'  
'Sure.'

This invitation literally makes Oliver's day. He likes having things to look forward to, and he enjoys spending time with Jack. He gets to be himself, and he doesn't feel any pressure because there's nothing romantic going on between the two friends.


	6. Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING AGAIN. Like I told you last time, I had some exams but now they're over and I'm on holiday. To be honest I can't find the inspiration to write this fic anymore, because I'm not really in the fandom at the moment and I'd like to write something else. I don't know I guess I'm not really satisfied with it... I don't know what to do next, I just know I want to finish it but I have no idea how I'm gonna do that, so yeah. I don't want to let you guys down (if there are still people who even read). But anyway, here's a chapter, and I'm writing the next one, but I honestly don't know where this is going. Sorry !

At the end of the day, Oliver rushes to his car. He tries to get home as soon as he can, so that he can get ready for his dinner at Jack's. He is excited about meeting his friend's family, he's heard a lot about them. What he doesn't expect however, is to find Connor in the elevator.

'Night out ?' Oliver asks.  
'Yes, you too ?'  
'Yup, I'm having dinner at a friend's. Meeting his family and stuff.'  
'Oh, you two are...?' Connor starts.  
'No no, he's my co-worker. I'm meeting his wife and kids.'  
'Ah, good', the student says under his breath.  
'Is it ?' Oliver jokes.  
'Sorry ? Huh, I have to go, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun.'  
'You too. You should probably get some rest, you seem exhausted.'  
'Yes mom.'

Oliver laughs, and then he looks for his keys in his bag. When he finally finds them, he enters his appartment before leaving his stuff in the hall and going directly to the bathroom to take a shower. Knowing Connor is out, he even sings really loudly.

He has a really nice time with Jack's family. They seem like a perfect family, and Oliver has always loved children. Jack has two, a little boy and a baby girl. They only stay until 9, and then Jack's wife leaves the two men to put the kids to bed. Oliver refuses to drink any wine, he wants to get home alone, and he wants to remember everything about this dinner – he tends to forget things as soon as he drinks even a drop of alcohol.

But when he steps out of the elevator, Oliver really wishes he had accepted some of that wine. He knows that something is wrong as soon as he gets closer to his door. There are scratches near the lock, and the man isn't innocent enough not to know that someone has broken into his appartment. He would say yes to a drink right now, because he needs courage to open the door. He is convinced that he has never been this scared in his entire life.

Luckily, there is no one inside. He doesn't manage to get past the doorstep, especially when he sees what has been broken. He notices that his TV is gone. He closes the door and collapses on the floor, his back against the wall. He was having such a nice day, and now he can feel a rush of anxiety. He starts crying, and he suddenly feels extremely tired.

'Oliver ?' he hears about twenty minutes later.  
'Connor', he replies, getting up and fixing his clothes.  
'What's wrong ?'  
'Nothing', he lies.  
'Stop lying. I'm pretty sure if I ignore you and go to bed – like I'm dying to do right now – I'll just find you right here tomorrow morning.'  
'It's only a few hours away, it's no big deal', Oliver insists.  
'Just tell me what happened.'  
'Someone broke into my appartment, and now I'm scared to go in.'  
'Come and sleep at mine', the student offers. 'And I'll help you fix everything in yours tomorrow. Deal ?'  
'I don't know, Connor.'  
'Deal ?' he repeats.  
'Deal.'

Oliver doesn't really know how he got here, but he finally gets to visit the appartment which he had been fantasizing about on his first day after moving in. He wasn't entirely wrong, almost all the walls are white, except for one which is dark green. Oliver loves it. He feels comfortable, until he remembers that he doesn't have any spare clothes.

'You want me to get you some clothes ?' Connor asks, as if he'd been reading his mind.  
'No, don't leave me alone.'

Oliver doesn't know what he is saying, he doesn't realise how vulnerable he sounds. And he doesn't realise either how much it means to Connor, to have someone who needs him even just for a night. Because it's not what he's used to. The student feels needed, he feels important and that's a new feeling.


	7. Litost

After a night full of nightmares – spent on Connor's couch in Connor's pyjamas – Oliver wakes up feeling sick. He panics when he realises where he is, and even more when he thinks that the appartment is empty. But a few seconds later he smells coffee, and he hears noise coming from the bathroom. The 30-year-old finds his way through the place easily, because it looks exactly like his.

He finds a note from Connor, telling him that there's coffee ready if he wants some. He pours himself a cup of coffee and then he looks around the appartment. It's really nice, Connor definitely knows how to choose colors and associate them. It's simple though, very neutral.

But after all, Connor is a student so he probably doesn't spend his time thinking about how he's going to decorate his appartment. And he doesn't seem like a guy who spills out his creativity and personality on the walls of the place he lives in. Especially when you know that he brings his conquests back home.

When Oliver thinks about it some more, drinking his coffee in the now quiet appartment, he realises that Connor doesn't seem like a creative person. He seems organised, tidy. And it's so reassuring, because Oliver doesn't like it when people are unpredictable.

'You should go to the police', says Connor, who's just come out of the bathroom.  
'I know.'  
'And you should definitely get some rest. I'm sorry I can't stay with you, though. You can have my appartment, and I'll be back tonight with something to eat but I can't miss any classes.'  
'It's okay, I understand', Oliver assures him. 'Thank you for letting me stay, I don't know how I would have coped if I had been alone.'  
'Not a problem. There should be some food in the fridge, otherwise you can order something.'  
'Don't worry', he says with a small laugh. 'I'll be okay.'  
'Okay. Have a... well, have a normal day, I guess.'  
'Yeah, you too', he laughs again.

When the door closes, Oliver panics a little bit. But it's not the same thing as the day before, because the sun is shining and there's no one in his appartment. So he considers trying to go in and maybe tidying up a bit. But when he's standing in front of his door, he doesn't feel brave anymore.

'Dammit, Oliver', he tells himself as he closes the door to Connor's appartment again.

He spends the day doing nothing. He watches TV, and then he cooks something when the rumbling sound in his stomach starts being annoying. He sleeps for an hour after eating, and then he looks around again. He finds Connor's CDs, which all seem to be electronic music – Oliver listens to a couple of them.

He also has plenty of time to overthink about this whole situation, about Connor. He keeps wondering why his neighbour is suddenly so nice to him, and why he is always so awkward in the elevator. He comes to the conclusion that there is no explanation. Or maybe it's just because he hasn't slept enough.

Later in the afternoon, he starts feeling a little better. So he takes advantage of this to go outside. He needs to go to the police about his appartment. It doesn't seem to be their top priority, especially after Oliver tells them that he doesn't know who in his life could want to do this to him, given how many friends he has.

Anyway, it's done now, so that's something he doesn't need to worry about anymore. When he gets home, Connor is already here. He brought Chinese food, which makes Oliver feel a lot better. They eat while watching TV, but really they just talk about Connor's day – because Oliver is ashamed of his day, he hasn't done anything.

'I should definitely go back now, I don't want to bother you', the older man says when he sees the time.  
'You're kidding, right ?' Connor asks when he comes back from the kitchen after throwing away the empty boxes. 'You're staying here until your appartment is safe. You need to change the locks.'  
'Look, I don't want to bother you.'  
'I know, you've said it already. And you're not bothering me. You need help, Ollie, accept it.'

Oliver is about to say something, really. But firstly, he doesn't know what to say. Secondly, the nickname surprises him again. And thirdly, his phone starts ringing in his pocket.

'I'm sorry, I have to take it', he admits. 'I... Thank you, Connor. I mean it, thank you so much.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I'm back to writing regularly, but I have another story which is keeping me busy. I don't think I'm going to publish it, I'm writing it for myself, but it means a lot. I'm still trying to find a way to finish this one, because I still like it and your comments make me very happy. I'll try my best ! xx


	8. Nervous

The second night is better than the first one. Oliver feels safer, and he sleeps for seven hours without having any nightmares. Also, his conversation with Connor the day before made him feel a lot better, and the phonecall from Jack was exactly what he needed.

He wakes up before Connor this time. It's saturday, so they both have a day off. The snoring noise coming from the student's bedroom brings a smile to Oliver's face as he makes his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

While he is waiting, he mentally plans his day. He has to change his locks, but to be honest, he doesn't want to. He knows that after that he'll have to go back to his place. Firstly, he knows for a fact that new locks aren't going to make him feel safe, and he doesn't want to be alone again. Secondly, he enjoys Connor's company more than he'd like to admit. His phone starts ringing again, interrupting his train of thought.

'Hi, it's Steve,' says the voice.  
'Oh, hi.'  
'How are you doing ?'  
'Great, actually. What about you ?'  
'I'm fine. What's up ?'  
'Not much,' Oliver replies, wanting this conversation to be over.  
'Really ?' He sounds... disappointed ?  
'Yeah.'  
'Wow,' he lets out with a small laugh.  
'What ?'  
'I don't know, I haven't heard from you in a while, I just thought something would've happened.' Neither of them say anything for another minute. 'I mean, are you with someone at the moment ?'  
'Mh, no. But I thought we had a deal. I was supposed to call you when I was ready. I haven't called you.' Oliver feels really uncomfortable.  
'I know, relax. I'm not asking you out. I was just making sure, okay ? I wanted to hear from you.'  
'Yeah, right.'  
'You don't sound like you're okay, to be honest.' Steve insists.  
'Well I am. I need to go.'  
'I'll talk to you later.'  
'Don't, please.'

He hangs up before the guy has the time to say anything. What the fuck was that ? Steve sounded really weird, and his question almost sounded suspicious. Oliver even feels offended for some reason. He puts his phone in his jacket and leaves it there.

Connor emerges from his bedroom a few minutes later, wearing nothing but briefs. He still looks half-asleep, and he is carrying clothes – probably to go to the bathroom. When he sees Oliver, he stops moving and stares at him.

'What's wrong ?'  
'I don't know. Nothing.'  
'Nothing or you don't know ?' he repeats.  
'I dont know.' He stops for a second to think. 'Do you remember that guy who stayed at my place a while ago ?'  
'Of course I remember,' he says with a bitter laugh, which takes Oliver by surprise. But he doesn't say anything about it. 'What about him ?'  
'He just called me, and it was weird.'  
'What, he wanted to sleep with you again ?'  
'Mh. Connor, why are you being so mean ?'  
'Sorry,' the student mumbles, looking at his feet. 'I just don't like him.'  
'Why ?'  
'No reason. So, what's wrong with him ?'  
'He wanted to know if something was up, and when I told him that everything was okay he sounded disappointed. I don't know, it seemed like he was mad at me for some reason.'  
'You think...'  
'Yeah.' He waits for a few seconds to say what they're both thinking. 'I think he's the one responsible for breaking into my apartment.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriseeeeee, another chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end ahah. I realised a while ago how ridiculously short my chapters were, but oh well. It means the story moves faster and I can finish them quickly. I have a few ideas for the following chapters, the next one is written and I'm starting chapter number 10. I still have no idea where this story is going to end up, but at least I'm writing, right ? Leaves comments pleeeeeease. xx


	9. Fear

There was no easy way to say it, and Connor hates himself for needing someone's help. Especially Michaela's. Because she's always moaning about her brilliant career and how Annalise's going to ruin everything by doing something illegal. But Connor likes her. He doesn't exactly trust her, but they definitely have something that looks like the beginning of a friendship going on between them.

'I am not getting into this. Go to the police, figure it out by yourself.' She's not even looking at Connor.  
'I told you already, the police won't do anything about it, and Steve will end up knowing about it and it's going to get worse for Oliver.'  
'Shut up, I don't even want to know their name. You are not dragging me into this. Tell this Oliver guy that he can deal with this by himself.'  
'Please, Michaela. He needs help. You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. I would do it myself if I could, but they're going to link me directly to him if they find out,' he explains, sounding a bit desperate.  
'Then don't get involved either. He's a big boy.'  
'I have to.' He decides to elaborate, otherwise Michaela is never going to say yes. 'He's kind of living in my apartment right now. And he really needs help, he's a good guy and he would help me if I needed him to.'  
'Hang on a minute,' she interrupts him.  
'What ?'  
'You like him.'  
'Michaela, now is not the time to discuss if I like him or not.'  
'But you do.'  
'I don't like him.'  
'Stop lying or I won't help you.'  
'Okay, I like him. I have for a while, but I don't have the balls to tell him,' he admits, feeling himself blushing. 'Please just help me.'  
'I will. But at one condition.'  
'Go ahead.'  
'You tell him that you like him,' she has a playful smile on her face as she says that. God, Connor hates her at that precise moment.  
'Are you fucking serious ?'

She looks at him and doesn't even reply. He sighs and gives up. Maybe he needed a challenge to tell Oliver what he really feels about him. The truth is, his neighbor is probably the most normal thing about his life right now.

'Well, thank you for agreeing to help me. But I have to tell you, I won't tell him before you help me. Because otherwise he'll think I'm taking advantage of him.'  
'You really like him, don't you ?' She laughs.  
'Shut up.'

Fortunately, she does shut up. But she doesn't stop grinning, which makes Connor crazy. The one thing he wants to do is to leave the coffee shop where she agreed to meet him, but he's afraid she'll use that against him, so he stays and endures another fifteen minutes of not so subtle questions about Oliver.

When he comes out of the elevator, he finds Oliver with a man, who apparently just finished changing the lock on his door. When they're alone together again, Connor tells his neighbor that a friend of his is going to look into Steve's relationships to find someone who would be willing to break into an apartment.

Oliver looks thoughtful, but not as scared as the day before. Connor thinks it's because putting a name on the person who did this to him makes him feel like he doesn't have to be afraid of everyone. He even seems more comfortable around Connor, which makes the student very happy.

'You look great,' Connor suddenly says when they're watching TV.  
'What ?'  
'I said you look great. You look calmer.'  
'I am. Thank you,' Oliver finally replies with a smile.

They watch TV and talk until it's dark outside, and then they decide to make dinner. They cook together. The tone of their conversation is playful, they make fun of each other without really meaning anything they say. They both secretly realise that, to someone who doesn't know them or their situation, they look like a couple.

And if he closes his eyes, just for a while, Connor can pretend that this is what his life looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who still comment on the chapters, please know that you are what keeps me writing. Seeing that people actually care about this story makes me want to keep up my promises and to try my best to not let you down.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are moving a bit. Please comment, it means a lot to me and I promise you it's a great motivation. xx


End file.
